El caldero de las brujas
by Itzpapalotl-Iztaxochitl
Summary: Cada año Arthur sufre por los recuerdos de la independencia de Alfred, su única salida es vaciar botellas de whiskey, siempre ha declinado las invitaciones de su ex pupilo a la celebración, pero esta vez ha decidido no quedarse de brazos cruzados y recuperar al pequeño que una vez perdió. ¿Lo lograra o su deseo se convertirá en su peor pesadilla?
1. Prologo

La historia va dedicada con mucho amor –si, claro– para nuestro querido Alfredo por su cumpleaños, es su regalito.

Además se que muy en el fondo –yo encabezando la lista– quieren a Arthur en su fase de seme y ver al gringo morder la almohada.

El titulo se debe a la canción que me inspiro para escribir esta loca historia: "El caldero de las brujas" perteneciente al grupo **Maquiavelia**.

**Disclaimer:** La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a nuestro grandioso _sensei_ Hidekaz Himayura.

**Pareja:** UK x USA.

**Pareja entrometida:** México x Canadá.

**Aclaraciones:**

En letra normal, los eventos en tiempo presente.

En letra cursiva, los eventos en tiempo pasado.

Los diálogos en "…" son pensamientos del personaje.

Escocia: William.

Republica de Irlanda: Ryan.

.

**El caldero de las brujas.**

**Prologo.**

**Londres, UK.**

Los tres últimos días no había podido conciliar el sueño, era de madrugada cuando Arthur se volvió en la cama y decidió que no podía dormir. Bajo las escaleras rumbo al despacho, sin encender la lámpara de mesa se sentó ante su nuevo escritorio. Luego, tras sacar una hoja doblada del cajón de en medio, releyó detenidamente la invitación que cada año Alfred le envía, una y otra vez sus ojos siguieron las líneas de tinta, si alguien lo viera diría que era un maldito masoquista, cansado se dirigió al pequeño mini bar de su despacho y saco una botella de whiskey.

La habitación estaba sumergida en la oscuridad de la noche, el silencio era constantemente roto por el sonido de la lluvia que caía con fuerza sobre los cielos de Inglaterra, los escasos rayos de luna que lograban atravesar la fina cortina formada por la lluvia, se colaban por la ventana bañando con su tenue luz al rubio. Arthur dio un trago largo a la botella, el líquido se deslizo lentamente quemando su garganta en el proceso, cerró los ojos intentando olvidar los recuerdos que lo atormentaran a pesar de ser tan antiguos.

El inglés estaba solo en la mansión Kirkland, los sirvientes habían obtenido un par de días libres, cortesía suya. En estos días lo menos que deseaba en el mundo era que sus subordinados observaran su patético comportamiento por una fecha que para la mayoría era motivo de fiesta menos para él. En tan solo unas horas seria cuatro de julio, una fecha que ponía a prueba su cordura y su tolerancia al alcohol cada año.

En la última reunión, Alfred anuncio con algarabía la celebración de su independencia explayándose en las explicaciones sobre lo que se ofrecería en la fiesta. Las naciones miraron en su dirección intentando leer sus emociones, Arthur sostuvo su mejor _pókerface_ frente a todos, fingir que no le importaban esas banalidades era la única manera de protegerse de la compasión y lastima de los demás.

Para su desgracia William y Ryan eran expertos en advertir cuando algo no iba bien en su vida, se la pasaron haciendo referencias a esa fecha en cada ocasión que se les presentara. No es como si le importara, pero se suponía que los hermanos están para darte apoyo cuando más lo necesitabas, en fin, era la única forma que tenían de atacarlo por los problemas del pasado.

Matthew era el único que se comportaba amable en esas fechas, evitaba hablar del cumpleaños de su hermano en su presencia y mantenía el alcohol lejos de su vista. Otro que se la pasaba metido en su casa esos días era Francia, el muy bastardo se la pasaba haciendo comentarios sobre su falta de buen gusto por la comida, el terminaba aventándole alguno de sus platillos a la cara, debía agradecerle que se prestara a ser blanco de su ira… ¡Primero muerto que darle gracias!

Como desearía volver a esa época donde Alfred era un pequeño niño que reclamaba sus atenciones, cuando sus ojos brillaban cada vez que lo veía llegar de uno de sus tantos viajes. Ahora Alfred había dejado de ser un niño aunque se comportara como uno todo el tiempo pero ahora ya no lo necesitaba. Si tan solo Alfred fuera un niño…

¡Eso era, Alfred se independizó porque ya no lo necesitaba pero por si alguna razón se convirtiera en un infante… entonces volvería a su lado!

Se levantó de un salto tirando en el proceso la silla en la que estaba sentado. Arthur se sobresaltó al escuchar el ruido que el mismo había provocado y sin ver donde caminaba tropezó con una de las botellas vacías que había lanzado en un ataque de furia. Cayo el suelo de bruces con tan mala suerte que cayó sobre un charco de lo que identifico como whiskey.

—_¡Bloody hell! _—maldijo por lo bajo avanzando con algo de dificultad hacia la puerta.

Recorrió el desierto pasillo dando traspiés, su mente trabaja con más rapidez que su propio cuerpo a causa del alcohol. Fue un milagro que llegara hasta una habitación ubicada al fondo del oscuro pasillo. Entro azotando la puerta de madera, mascullando algo sobre un gordo emancipado que le arrebato a su pequeño e inocente trece colonias. Bajo unas escaleras con el mejor cuidado que le permitía su estado, no estaba del todo ebrio pero su cordura estaba lejos de ser la de siempre. Una de sus manos se posó en la puerta de metal con extraños labrados en su superficie y con un chasquido se abrió.

La habitación estaba alumbrada por la tenue luz del fuego de la chimenea que hace unas horas el mismo dueño de la casa encendió. En ambas paredes laterales eran cubiertas por gruesos volúmenes y pergaminos antiguos apilados en orden sobre firmes estantes. En una puerta al fondo se veía una puerta con un letrero que decía "Pociones".

Entro buscando entre las diversas botellas la poción que haría su sueño realidad. Su cara adquirió un tono azul cuando se dio cuenta que el envase estaba vacío, sin poder contenerse soltó una sarta de maldiciones. En su mente embotada por el alcohol apareció la idea de preparar la poción el mismo. Arthur se adentró como un vendaval en la habitación principal, paseo su mirada por los gruesos volúmenes de los estantes intentando enfocar el volumen que buscaba, con una sonrisa que no prometía nada bueno, retiro el libro. Paso lentamente las páginas del grueso volumen hasta dar con el hechizo que necesitaba.

—Volverás a ser mío —dijo con una mueca en un intento de sonrisa.

Coloco un caldero en el fuego de la chimenea. Saco de un estante todos los ingredientes que marcaba la página: tres ancas de rana, una cana de anciana, seis alas de mosca, una pisca de sal, dos copas de vino, un cuerno de chivo, tres patas de araña y una estrella de mar*. Los arrojo al caldero y los mezclo todos durante un buen rato recitando una extraña cantinela.

Afuera los cielos ingleses se tornaron completamente oscuros, la luna desapareció, la lluvia se convirtió en una tormenta con rayos que hacían retumbar la ciudad, los perros aullaban presagiando fatalidad.

.

**Notas mías.**

*La parte de los ingredientes es un pequeño fragmento de la canción que inspiro esta historia.


	2. Feliz cumpleaños, Alfred

**Disclaimer:** La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a nuestro grandioso _sensei_ Hidekaz Himayura.

**Pareja:** UK x USA.

**Pareja entrometida:** México x Canadá.

**Aclaraciones:**

En letra normal, los eventos en tiempo presente.

En letra cursiva, los eventos en tiempo pasado.

Los diálogos en "…" son pensamientos del personaje.

.

**El caldero de las brujas.**

**1**

**¡Feliz cumpleaños, Alfred!**

**Nueva York, E.E.U.U.**

Eran cerca de las seis de la mañana, las estrellas aun poblaban la bóveda celeste y poco a poco desaparecían para cederle su lugar al resplandeciente sol. Dos figuras se encontraban conversando frente a una de las ventanas de una elegante residencia.

—¿Estás listo?

—Tengo mis dudas.

El moreno giro el rostro en dirección del canadiense con una sonrisa, Matthew sostuvo su mirada en silencio y al poco tiempo se sonrojo, aun no se acostumbraba a ser el centro de atención.

—Estoy seguro que esto no le gustara a mi _brother_.

—¡No le va a gustar… —Matthew casi deja caer a su osezno ante tal declaración— le va a encantar la sorpresa que le preparamos!

—No lo sé…

—Recuerda Mateo que el señor presidente nos pidió que despertáramos muy temprano a tu carnal.

Matthew no estaba muy convencido del plan de su novio pero a él no se le ocurría una manera efectiva de despertar a su hermano, Alfred estaba acostumbrado a dormir hasta muy tarde el día de su cumpleaños además de tener el sueño un poco pesado, pero en esta ocasión era necesaria su presencia. En la casa presidencial surgieron algunos problemas de carácter urgente y que el mismo Alfred debía resolver en persona antes de la celebración.

—¿Tienes la llave?

—Sí. Su jefe me la dio.

—Entremos en silencio o la sorpresa se la carga el payaso.

El par de norteamericanos entraron por la puerta trasera, se escabulleron en la oscuridad que embargaba el interior de la casa con paso lento pero firme, evitando despertar a los habitantes de la misma, querían evitar que Alfred los confundiera con ladrones y los dejara igual a una coladera. Recorrieron la sala y el pasillo que conducía a la habitación de Alfred sin dirigirse palabra, solo sus respiraciones se escuchaban. José María agarro el pomo de la puerta y lentamente la giro.

El interior de la habitación estaba en penumbras, ayudados con lámparas avanzaron por el interior esquivando la cola de cierto minino que dormía despatarrado en medio del camino. Localizaron una toma de corriente en una de las paredes, conectaron el estéreo de última generación que descansaba debajo del televisor de 72 pulgadas. El mexicano saco un CD de su chamarra, lo introdujo en la platina del estéreo y lo reprodujo en un volumen mínimo, dejo avanzar la pista cerca de un minuto para pulsar el botón de volumen máximo y dejarse oír la pista en todo su esplendor por la habitación.

Alfred saltó gritando de la cama, asustado por el estruendo que el estéreo producía en una habitación cerrada, al intentar correr hacia la puerta por su confiable arma uno de sus pies se enredó en las sabanas cayendo de bruces sobre la alfombra.

—¡Auch!

El rubio se levantó dispuesto a apagar ese aparato infernal cuando se percató de dos presencias en su habitación: su hermano quien intentaba ahogar sin mucho éxito su risa colocando sus manos sobre su boca, el segundo intruso era su vecino sureño y novio de Matthew quien con total descaro se revolcaba en el piso a carcajadas, disfrutando de su desgracia. Alfred se quedó parado en medio de la habitación observando el subir y bajar del pecho de ambos hombres sin oír su risa. Cuando reacciono desconecto de un tirón el cable del estéreo, sus oídos fueron taladrados por las carcajadas de su vecino, le dirigió la mirada más peligrosa que poseía pero este ni se inmuto, solo siguió riéndose de la marca de un zapato que tenía en la frente.

—_¡Happy birthday, brother!_

El rubio no hizo caso de su hermano, siguió observando a su vecino en espera que dejara de reírse, pero este no daba muestra de callarse.

—_¡Metxico!_

—¡Buenos días, cuñado! —el moreno se levantó del piso, sacudió su ropa y con su mejor sonrisa dijo—: ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Alfredo!

Alfred atrapo al vuelo la caja que le lanzó el mexicano. Bajo la atenta mirada de ambas naciones se dispuso a abrir el obsequio. Sin el menor cuidado desgarro la envoltura y abrió la caja. El rubio ahogo una exclamación al tener entre sus manos un famoso Chac Mol de piedra. La pieza parecía original aunque intuía que sería una réplica, su vecino jamás le entregaría una pieza original de sus piezas arqueológicas.

—Para que luego no digas que tu cuñado no te aprecia ni un poquito.

—_Thanks._

**Washington, D.C. E.E.U.U.**

La fiesta era un éxito como cada año. Alfred supervisaba que no se agotara la comida y la bebida para los invitados, el lugar de los regalos de última hora y recibir personalmente a los invitados a la celebración. Todo debía estar en perfecto orden.

—Van a partir la piñata, Alfred —Matthew se asomó por la puerta.

—_Yes, come on._

Alfred siguió a su hermano esperando que esta vez la dichosa piñata no se pareciera a su persona como en años pasados. Cada año una piñata con su cara escapaba a los guardias de seguridad que contrataba y lograba llegar hasta la pila de regalos. Los culpables eran ciertos países latinos que cada vez que se encontraban en una reunión dejaban en claro que no lo soportaban y el sentimiento era mutuo. La piñata de este año, para su tranquilidad y completa satisfacción tenía el aspecto de una hamburguesa. Como cumpleañero le correspondía ser el primero en intentar romper la piñata. Su vecino sureño le vendo los ojos mientras alguien le ponía el palo en las manos, al final giro varias veces, a su criterio fueron más de las necesarias y estaba seguro que era cosa del mexicano.

—Frente a ti tienes a la piñata, gringo.

El palo que sostenía en sus manos choco con una superficie dura. Alguien entre los presentes grito que se alejaran del lugar lo más posible, si no deseaban recibir un golpe en la cabeza. A la señal comenzó a repartir golpes con el palo a la piñata siendo guiado por los gritos de los presentes mientras cantaban.

—¡Dale, dale, dale, no pierdas el tino, porque si lo pierdes, pierdes el camino, ya le diste uno, ya le diste dos, ya le diste tres y tu tiempo se acabó!

—¡Ese niño es muy tonto, es muy tonto, se parece al cejón! —gritaron Escocia e Irlanda.

Los presentes rieron ante semejante alusión. Espero que el aludido soltara alguna de sus respuestas llenas de sarcasmo pero solo hubo silencio. Los demás se miraron por unos escasos segundos y siguieron con la fiesta. Lo busco con la mirada pero su figura no se encontraba en ningún lugar a la vista.

—¿Has visto a Arthur, Matt?

—No, Alfred.

En ese momento se percató que estaba tan concentrado en la celebración que no había reparado en la ausencia del inglés. Se escabullo de los invitados en busca de su ex tutor. En años pasados Arthur jamás se había animado a asistir a las celebraciones del 4 de julio pero eso no evitaba que le enviara algún presente junto a una tarjeta de felicitación. Su ausencia era algo extraña en estas circunstancias, algo le había sucedido, no podía ser otra cosa, ayer en la tarde la reina Elizabeth II confirmo la asistencia de Arthur a su cumpleaños. Alfred se sentía profundamente deprimido, en años pasados se había hecho a la idea que su ex tutor no pisaría su casa para darle un abrazo y felicitarlo, pero este año tuvo esperanzas con la llamada de la regente del Reino Unido, toda la noche se la paso imaginando como seria celebrar su cumpleaños con Arthur y ahora la ilusión que había aflorado se estrelló contra el muro de la realidad.

—¿Alfred, estas bien?

—_Yes_… —respondió sumido en sus pensamientos.

El canadiense suspiro. Arthur no contestaba sus llamadas. Como última opción llamo a la reina Elizabeth para preguntar por el paradero de Inglaterra, recibiendo por respuesta que Arthur estaba indispuesto por los efectos del alcohol que ingirió en las últimas horas.

—Alfred… la reina dice que Arthur no está en condiciones de viajar, pide que lo disculpes.

Matthew decidió omitir que el inglés se embriago como cada año en estas fechas, uno de los hombres de la reina lo encontró tirado en el suelo de su mansión campestre y pasaba la resaca durmiendo en su habitación. Eso afectaría aún más el ánimo de su hermano.

—¿Está enfermo? —pregunto sin emoción.

—No —no quería mentirle a su hermano inventando una enfermedad para excusar al inglés.

—¡Arthur aun no supera que me haya independizado! —grito furioso provocando que Matthew se estremeciera inconscientemente.

Sin decir nada más salió del salón azotando la puerta en el proceso. Iría a buscar al inglés y aclarar las cosas de una vez por todas. Al cruzar la puerta que daba a la avenida fue detenido por su jefe quien lo regaño por dejar a los invitados sin anfitrión. Era un héroe y el deber de un héroe era servir a los demás. Un poco menos molesto, regreso a la fiesta para partir el pastel.

—Sopla las velas y pide un deseo, _mon ami_.

Una sirvienta retiro las velitas y se disponía a partir el pastel cuando los asistentes pidieron la famosa mordida.

Alfred apenas los escuchaba. Estaba tan abstraído pensando en Arthur que se le olvido tener en la mira a los graciosos que intentarían enterar su heroica cara en el pastel. Esta vez los culpables fueron el _Bad Touch Trio_. Los tres tomaron la cabeza del rubio y la lanzaron al enorme pastel. Las risas llenaron todo el lugar. Alfred tosió un buen rato, escupiendo algunos trozos de pastel que le impedían respirar correctamente. Un paquete de servilletas le ayudaron a quitarse el chantilly del rostro y la nariz.

—_¡Fuck!—_soltó con una risa que no contenía nada de alegría pero pasó desapercibida para los demás.

Todos se despidieron al atardecer deseándole una vez más un feliz cumpleaños. Intento corresponder de la mejor manera posible pero su ánimo no era el de siempre, algunos lo notaron, pero no mencionaron nada al saber que la causa era probablemente cierto inglés de cejas pobladas.

Al caer la noche, como cada año, se dispuso a abrir sus regalos: Japón le regalo la serie completa de su nuevo manga favorito, Holanda un ramo de tulipanes, Alemania una cámara de última generación, Italia un recetario de cocina gourmet, Romano un traje de alta costura, Francia una caja con una nota encima "úsalo con _mon ami Angleterre_", ese no lo abrió, le daba miedo saber qué cosas extrañas contenía dentro.

Era casi media noche cuando abrió el último paquete, retiro la envoltura de regalo descubriendo una caja con los bizcochos más apetitosos que hubiera visto en su larga vida. No pudo resistirse a la tentación de comerse uno, su aspecto se quedaba corto a comparación de su sabor, era un sabor que estaba seguro no haber conocido con anterioridad. Uno a uno los bizcochos fueron desapareciendo de la caja. Alfred, intrigado, busco entre el papel de regalo el remitente, tuvo que unir varios pedazos para poder leer el nombre.

_Por causas mayores a mi voluntad no puedo asistir a la celebración del aniversario de la independencia de los Estados Unidos de América._

_Espero perdones mi ausencia._

_Atte: Arthur Kirkland, representante del Reino Unido de la Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte._

Alfred sintió una oleada de felicidad… ¡Arthur se había acordado de él y hasta le envió dulces!

—¡Arthur!

De pronto cayo en cuenta que los bizcochos fueron preparados por el inglés. Alfred salió corriendo al baño cuando se acordó que su ex tutor era pésimo en la cocina, se detuvo al recordar que era imposible que Arthur preparara esos dulces, lo más seguro era que los comprara en alguna tienda de alta repostería. Más tranquilo, el rubio se fue a la cama.

.

**Notas mías:**

1.-La canción que despertó a Alfred y a todo el vecindario es "Las mañanitas" de cepillin, típicas en los cumpleaños infantiles y que a su servidora se las ponían a las siete de la madrugada cada cumpleaños.

2.-Alfred es un amante de la arqueología, por eso se puso feliz cuando México le regalo una réplica del Chac Mol -escultura famosa de la cultura Maya, descubierta por un estadounidense- y se le olvido que casi le rompieron los tímpanos.

3.-Lo latinos que no se llevan bien con Alfredo son Cuba y Venezuela, y cada año le envían una piñata igual a él, solo para molestarlo.

4.-Para su total tranquilidad, los bizcochos los preparo Arthur.

El Bad Touch Trio manda a decir a quienes se enojaron al ver la cara de Alfred en el pastel: Si ya saben que aviento al cumpleañero al pastel para que nos invitan.


	3. La incredulidad de Matthew

**Disclaimer:** La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a nuestro grandioso _sensei_ Hidekaz Himayura.

**Pareja:** UK x USA.

**Pareja entrometida:** México x Canadá.

**Aclaraciones:**

En letra normal, los eventos en tiempo presente.

En letra cursiva, los eventos en tiempo pasado.

Los diálogos en "…" son pensamientos del personaje.

.

**El caldero de las brujas.**

**2**

**La incredulidad de Matthew.**

**Nueva York, E.E.U.U.**

Matthew se encontraba en la fila de un McDonald's, el más cercano al domicilio de su hermano. Como cada día siguiente al cumpleaños de Alfred, acostumbraba a llevar varias ordenes de hamburguesas con papas a la casa de Estados Unidos, era una forma de celebración privada entre los dos. Para su desgracia tardo media hora en ser atendido por una joven cajera y otra más en recibir el gran paquete, no era que los trabajadores fueran descorteses, la cuestión como la mayoría de las veces era su aparente invisibilidad.

─Lamentamos la confusión, señor Williams, no volverá a pasar ─dijo una joven rubia con un gran sonrojo, si el gerente se enteraba de este incidente, seria despedida inmediatamente.

─No se preocupe, señorita. Estoy seguro que no sucederá de nuevo ─Canadá sabia que probablemente se vería envuelto en la misma situación pero nadie tenía porque saberlo. El rubio se negaba a aceptar los cupones de descuento que le ofrecía la chica, pues ella no era la culpable de su extraña condición. Al final cedió al verla tan desesperada por su continua negativa y los acepto, su hermano haría buen uso de ellos─ Gracias.

Entrar a la casa fue fácil, Matthew sabía el lugar donde Alfred escondía la replica de la llave de su mansión. El rubio abrió la puerta lentamente sintiendo un extraño presentimiento, aprovecho su aparente invisibilidad para adentrarse en la casa, teniendo cuidado de no hacer ruido por si su hermano se olvido que el venia de visita y era recibido a punta de pistola.

─¡Alfred, soy Matthew! ─exclamo entrando a la cocina─. ¡Traje tus hamburguesas favoritas!

Canadá quedo estático y dejo caer los paquetes al suelo cuando escucho un llanto proveniente de algún lugar de la casa, su mente intentaba procesar el hecho que un niño se encontraba dentro de la mansión de Estados Unidos, suspiro, tal vez era el hijo de alguno de los subordinados de Alfred, en ese caso los padres se encargarían de atender al niño. Los segundos pasaban y el llanto se intensifico, asustado, corrió en dirección del sonido, no podía creer que los padres fueran unos desconsiderados. En su carrera llego a la habitación de su hermano.

Los ojos de Matthew casi salen de sus orbitas al observar a un niño de no más de tres años, vestido solamente con la camisa del pijama de su hermano y que lloraba sin parar sobre la cama; ahogo un grito al percatarse del extraño parecido que el pequeño tenia con Alfred, parecía su hijo, era como una versión pequeña de Estados Unidos.

─¡Alfred Fitzgerald Jones, aparece en este momento o atente a las consecuencias en cuanto te encuentre! ─Canadá grito furioso, nadie quería verlo en ese estado, mucho menos Estados Unidos. La última vez que regaño a Alfred, su hermano se la paso llorando durante horas─. ¡No puedo creer que lo hayas hecho, Estados Unidos de América!

─_¡Hey, Matt! ─grito Alfred entrando a su casa con un gran equipaje─ ¡Veamos mi nueva película de terror!_

_Canadá solo asintió. Conociendo el carácter de su hermano, aunque le prohibiera ver la película porque después Estados Unidos terminaba con pesadillas durante la noche, este terminaría viéndola en su casa y llamándolo en la madrugada para que fuera a acompañarlo y evitara que los fantasmas se lo llevaran al más allá._

_Todo transcurrió como siempre. Al finalizar la película, el semblante de Alfred era serio y en su experiencia eso no auguraba nada bueno. Espero sentado a su lado a que su hermano expresara sus turbios pensamientos._

─_Matthew… ─Alfred lo llamo suavemente─ ¿Crees que seria un buen padre?_

_Canadá realmente se esperaba todo tipo de preguntas, menos esa. Su hermano había logrado descolocarlo y tardo en responder._

─_No lo se, Alfred ─respondió saliendo de su aturdimiento─. Se que si tuvieras un hijo, harías todo lo posible para hacerlo feliz. Recuerda que nadie nace sabiendo ser padre, es algo que se aprende con aciertos y errores a lo largo de la vida… bueno, eso dicen todos los padres. ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?_

─_¿Alguna vez has deseado ser padre?_

_Matthew sintió que se le iba la respiración._

─_Sabes muy bien que no podemos tener hijos, Alfred._

─_No has respondido a mi pregunta, solo evitas decirme la respuesta._

─_Si ─soltó con un suspiro._

─_¿Crees que me dejarían adoptar un niño?_

─_No ─Canadá quería ser lo más honesto con su hermano─. En primera tu jefe se opondría. Eres una nación, tienes mucho trabajo, no tendrías tiempo para un niño. El niño seria un humano común y con el tiempo fallecería y eso te destrozaría emocionalmente. En segunda, estoy seguro que las demás naciones se opondrían, las razones ya te las mencione. Lo más cercano a la paternidad que podemos experimentar es cuidar de la representación de una nación joven._

─_Sabes, Matt, si pudiera adoptar un niño, elegiría a un pequeño que se pareciera lo más posible a mí. No dejaría que nada le faltara y evitaría que lo lastimaran._

─_No lo dudo ─dijo con un nudo en la garganta y los ojos empañados por las lágrimas._

La mente de Canadá no podía concebir que Estados Unidos hubiera adoptado un niño, lo convirtiera en una versión pequeña y luego lo dejara sin supervisarían en la mansión. Era una locura. Varios escenarios cruzaban por su mente: Alfred pidiendo a su jefe como regalo un niño y que este se lo concediese, otro donde Alfred se escabullese en un orfanato y sustrajera un inocente niño sin que nadie se percatara, y otros cada vez mas alejados de la realidad.

Necesitaba ayuda urgente, pero su mente no ayudaba, al parecer solo tenia tiempo más que para intentar averiguar el origen del niño. Respiro y exhalo en repetidas ocasiones, intentando pensar en posibles candidatos para ayudarle a cuidar del niño mientras encontraba a su hermano y le daba su merecido. Después de tanto pensar, dos candidatos vinieron a su mente: ambos tenían experiencia en cuidar niños y eran aliados de su hermano. El rubio con manos temblorosas marco el número de Francia.

─Francis, necesito tu ayuda.

En cinco minutos logro convencer a su ex tutor de atrasar su regreso a su hogar con la excusa de necesitar ayuda con una pequeña celebración privada para Alfred. Pidió como favor especial que nadie mas se enterara del asunto, Francia acepto mantener el secreto.

─Gracias ─colgó.

Ahora necesitaba calmarse y llamar al segundo candidato.

─¿Estas en tu casa, Chema?

─No. Estoy en el aeropuerto, al parecer se cancelaron los vuelos por tormenta eléctrica y estoy esperando que reprogramen de nuevo mi vuelo para mañana.

─¿Podrías venir a la casa de mi hermano?

México iba a preguntar que sucedía, esperando que no fuera alguna de las grandes ideas de su vecino sin embargo calló al escuchar el llanto de un niño, que Alfred rezara porque se había metido en un gran lio.

─Llego en 10 minutos… Mateo, por favor, dale algo de comer a ese niño.

Canadá intento hacer lo que México le recomendó pero el pequeño rehuía de su contacto, sus ojitos mostraban temor y cada vez que intentaba acercarse este aumentaba su llanto. No pudo evitar sentirse algo triste, preguntándose si tuviera hijos, estos harían lo mismo.

Matthew estaba a punto de arrancarse el cabello cuando escucho a alguien tocar la puerta, rápidamente bajo las escaleras, intentando no caerse en el proceso. Dejo entrar al mexicano quien solo pregunto donde estaba el niño, el solo se encogió de hombros, lo siguiente que vio fue al moreno correr escaleras arriba.

─Mateo, tranquilízate, solo asustas al pequeño Alfredo ─susurro Chema mientras agarraba una sabana de la cama e intentaba acercarse al niño enseñándole la cajita feliz, el pequeño rubio se acerco lentamente hasta agarrar la pequeña caja, intentando abrirla. El moreno aprovecho el momento para arropar al niño.

─¡Al-Alfredo… No es momento para bromas, José María!

Alfred volvió a romper en llanto, su hermano estando furioso daba mucho miedo, lo peor era que no podía evitar llorar. El era el héroe del mundo, ellos salvaban a las personas, eran fuertes, odiaba sentirse indefenso ante los demás, angustiado escondió su carita en el pecho de su vecino sureño. Este acaricio su cabeza suavemente mientras susurraba que todo estaría bien. Alfred creyó que su vecino se burlaría de su lamentable estado y correría a contarle a todos los que se cruzaran en su camino, pero en lugar de eso estaba aquí consolándolo. Un gruñido salió de su pancita, tenia hambre, jalo la camisa del adulto pidiendo comida.

─Bueno, el merece tener un nombre, no lo puedes llamar niño todo el tiempo ─Chema agarro la cajita feliz, sustrayendo la hamburguesa, dándosela en pequeños trozos al niño quien dejo de llorar al instante y se emociono al encontrar la figura del Capitán América dentro de la caja, dejando a su vecino alimentarlo sin problemas─. Además le queda bien el nombre, es igualito a tu carnal, bueno este Alfredo me cae mejor.

─¡Mi hermano puede comportarse como un niño pero es un adulto, ese chiquillo no es Alfred!

El pequeño rubio volvió a llorar.

─¡Matthew, debes tranquilizarte, tus gritos asustan a Alfredo! ─exclamo México intentando tranquilizar al niño.

─¡Como puedes pedir que me tranquilice: mi hermano esta desaparecido y no tengo la mas mínima idea de como cuidar a un bebe! ─grito al borde del colapso.

─Me tienes a mi, te ayudare a cuidar al niño, no soy un experto pero algo se del tema.

─_Mer-merci_ ─susurro conmovido.

─De nada, Mateo ─respondió Chema haciendo un gesto para que tomara asiento a su lado, Matthew lo hizo lentamente mientras el pequeño Alfredo, sentado en sus rodillas bebía una cajita de leche con sabor a chocolate ─. Yo soy el tío Chema y el es tu tío Mateo, nos da gusto conocerte.

─¡Pe-pero el no es nuestro sobrino!

─Solo tienes que mirarlo, si no fuera imposible que tuviéramos niños, pensaría que Alfredo es hijo de tu hermano.

─No soy Alfedo… ─el pequeño rubio frunció el ceño, molesto, e hizo un puchero─. Soy Alfed.

─¡Mira Mateo, hasta me contesta igual que tu hermano!

─Soy Alfed Jo-Jones.

─¿Alfred? ─preguntaron sorprendidos ambas naciones.

─Tu eles Canadá… ─dijo señalando a Matthew para luego dirigir su pequeño dedo a Chema─. Tu eles Me-Metxico.

Matthew parpadeo durante unos segundos antes de caer desmayado sobre la cama. México dejo a su pequeño vecino rodeado de almohadas para evitar que rodara hacia la alfombra y así poder acomodar a Canadá sobre la enorme cama, sonrió, incluso inconsciente su pareja era adorable.

─Bueno, Alfred, tenemos que despertar a Mateo ─suspiro─. Dos cabezas piensan mejor que una. ¿Alguna idea?

─¡Matthie! ─grito Alfred sacudiendo con sus pequeñas manos a su hermano.

Canadá escucho a lo lejos que alguien lo llamaba, lentamente abrió los ojos, suspiro, había tenido un extraño sueño, al levantarse descubrió que estaba sobre la cama de su hermano y casi grita cuando vio a sus pies al moreno con el pequeño Alfred en brazos, el niño usaba una de las camisas favoritas de su hermano como pañal y otra sobre su pequeño cuerpo a modo de mameluco.

─Ya se lo que pasa: me caí y estoy alucinando tonterías.

─¡Soy Alfed! ─grito muy molesto con lágrimas en los ojos.

Canadá se abrazo a si mismo mientras murmuraba que eso no podía ser, que era imposible. Recordó que el pequeño sabia sus verdaderas identidades como naciones, lo cual era imposible que supiera pues en todo este tiempo, México y el se habían dirigido el uno al otro con sus nombres humanos, esto descartaba que el niño hubiera escuchado sus identidades antes y dudaba que su hermano le hubiera contado sobre ellos puesto que apostaba que lo primero que le contaría al pequeño seria sobre las grandes aventuras de Superman. Estos pensamientos terminaron por convencerlo que el niño es USA, su hermano.

─¡Oh, Alfie, que te han hecho! ─Matthew abrazo a su pequeño hermano, acariciando su cabeza mientras sollozaba sin poder controlarse, tenía miedo que Alfred se quedara en ese estado para siempre y fuera un blanco fácil para sus rivales, ¿Que pasaría si él no era lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerlo?, no quería ni pensarlo, además ¿Quien seria tan cruel para hacerle esto a su hermano?─. Buscaremos al culpable y lo obligaremos a que te devuelva a la normalidad, te lo prometo,_ brother_ ─soltó un largo suspiro─. ¿Alfred, que es lo ultimo que recuerdas?

─Biscochos… comí biscochos.

─¿Bizcochos? ─pregunto Canadá a lo que su hermano asintió con la cabeza. Eso significaba que alguien coloco algo en la comida de Alfred, eso solo era obra de la brujería… ¡Por favor, que no fuera Arthur!... Si Arthur fuera el culpable, nunca se lo perdonaria─. ¿Quien te los dio?

─Regalo de Altie.

─¿Arthur?

─Si.

Matthew quedo paralizado del horror de pensar que su ex tutor hubiera sido capaz de realizar algo tan rastrero y cruel en contra de su hermano, sin embargo el testimonio de Alfred confirmaba sus sospechas.

─¡Oye, Mateo, adonde vas!

Fue todo lo último que escucho Matthew antes de salir como un vendaval de la mansión.

.

**Notas mías.**

1.-En una tira del manga Canadá y USA discuten. Alfred llama a su hermano: testarudo, aburrido, rutinario e idiota. Matthew muy enojado le responde que es un descerebrado con ideas descabelladas, arbitrario, un entrometido, hipócrita y que solo come hamburguesas. Canadá se la pasa gritándole sus verdades a USA por tres horas hasta que es detenido por UK y Alfred termina deprimido y llorando. Esa es la razón por la que el pequeño Alfred llora cada vez que Matthew grita.

2.-El sensei ha aclarado que las naciones no pueden tener hijos, aunque no ha explicado si es porque son estériles o por otra razón.

3.-Francia y México son aliados de USA, aunque México siempre saca su escudo de neutralidad cuando USA quiere que lo apoye en sus aventuras (guerras).

4.-Francia y México tienen experiencia cuidando pequeñas naciones. El primero cuido por un tiempo al mismo Canadá, la Guyana francesa y varias islas como Martinica, entre otras. El segundo en su tiempo como Nueva España estuvo a cargo de Cuba, Filipinas, Santo Domingo y los centroamericanos.

5.-Alfred mantiene su conciencia pero esta atrapado en el cuerpo de un niño de tres años. Perdonen mi ignorancia, me base en mi primito de tres años, que casi se le entiende todo lo que dice, para hacer los diálogos del pequeño Alfredo.

6.-La actitud de Canadá me base en mi propia experiencia cuando mi gran familia casi deja a una de mis primas en la iglesia, era muy inquieta y en un descuido se nos desapareció, la encontramos muy campante jugando con otros niños. Mi pobre tía se puso como Matthew y mi pequeña prima lloro cuando la regañaron.

7.-En Canadá hay una ley que prohíbe aprender brujería, algo me dice que Arthur lo traumo de chiquito. En base a esto quiero explicar porque Matthew grita que el pequeño rubio no es su hermano cuando México lo llama Alfredo, Canadá en algún momento pensó que el niño podría ser su hermano –esta era una de los escenarios alejados de la realidad que Matt imagino– por el enorme parecido, no obstante lo descarto porque una de las razones por las que podría ocurrir seria un embrujo y el teme o no acepta la brujería. Entonces cuando se confirma que el niño es Alfred, nuestro Matthew empieza a sospechar de cierto anglosajón adepto a esta práctica y sus suposiciones no están erradas.

Creo que no falta decir que nuestro querido UK se las vera muy negras en el siguiente capitulo, también aparecerá Francis, así que no se lo pierdan.


	4. Trampa para el conejo

Este capitulo esta dedicado con mucho cariño para **excentricaluli **y el misterioso/a **Guest** que con sus _reviews_ me inspiran para seguir publicando capítulos. Desde el fondo de mi corazón: gracias.

**Disclaimer:** La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a nuestro grandioso _sensei_ Hidekaz Himayura.

**Pareja:** UK x USA.

**Pareja entrometida:** México x Canadá.

**Aclaraciones:**

En letra normal, los eventos en tiempo presente.

En letra cursiva, los eventos en tiempo pasado.

Los diálogos en "…" son pensamientos del personaje.

.

**El caldero de las brujas.**

**3**

**Trampa para el conejo.**

Matthew envuelto en su furia pensó en ir hasta el hogar de Inglaterra, darle una merecida paliza y traerlo a rastras a casa de su hermano, sin embargo el clima había arruinado sus planes. Estaba decidido a esperar en el aeropuerto al primer vuelo con destino a Londres, su prioridad era volver a la normalidad a Alfred y nadie iba a cambiar su decisión. Ignoro deliberadamente las llamadas a su celular, sabia muy bien que José María estaría buscándolo, no obstante solo podía pensar en llegar con Inglaterra lo más pronto posible.

—¡Oh, _mon petit_, al fin te encuentro! —exclamo Francia corriendo a su encuentro, sin aliento.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Francis?

—Estaba saliendo rumbo a la casa de _mon ami_ Alfred cuando recibí una llamada de _Mexique_, sus palabras exactas fueron: Detenlo antes que cometa alguna tontería. Menciono que probablemente estuvieras en este aeropuerto.

—¿Dijo algo más?

—Prácticamente nada —Francis frunció el ceño, no paso desapercibido para su persona la fría actitud del canadiense—. ¿Puedes decirme que sucede?

—Muchas cosas, te explicare después, ahora debo llegar con Inglaterra.

—Matthew, _mon petit_, eres consiente que los vuelos están cancelados por el clima y probablemente no reprogramen ninguno en varios días.

—Esperare.

El timbre del celular interrumpió la conversación. Francia contesto de mal humor, del otro lado de la línea se encontró con un caos: llanto y gritos de un infante, junto a una voz que intentaba parar los berridos del niño sin éxito alguno. Hablo cerca de un minuto con México, quiso saber que hacia un niño en la mansión de Alfred, no obstante su interlocutor pidió hablar con Canadá.

—_Mon petit_, es para ti.

—¡Canadá, vuelve en este instante! —grito Chema para hacerse escuchar entre el llanto del pequeño estadounidense—. ¡Escuchas eso: es Alfred que pide a gritos la presencia de su hermano mayor ahora mismo!... ¡Olvídate de tus planes y ven de inmediato!

—Dile a Alfred que estoy ocupado buscando la solución a su problema.

—¡Matthie! —gimoteo el pequeño Alfred— ¡Regresa, Matthie!

—No llores, Alfred —susurro con la intención de calmar a su hermano—. No puedo regresar por ahora…

—¡Matthie, ya no me quieres!

Matthew escucho como el llanto de su hermano aumentaba a niveles que el creía imposibles. Internamente se debatía entre seguir sus planes iniciales o regresar con su hermano y darle todo el apoyo moral que pudiera. Finalmente decidió ir al lado de Alfred, debía asegurarse que este entendiera sus planes y se comportara lo mejor posible con sus futuros cuidadores mientras el iba en busca del anglosajón responsable de su estado. Salió a toda prisa de aeropuerto, seguido de cerca por el francés.

En todo el trayecto ambos no hablaron, al llegar Matthew corrió al interior de la mansión en busca de su hermano. Francis pidió explicaciones a todo ese enredo. El canadiense lo complació presentándole a su pequeño hermano y después dio la versión corta de los hechos. Decir que Francia estaba paralizado entre el asombro y el temor del alcance de las acciones de Inglaterra era poco, ahora entendía la actitud de la joven nación.

—¿Qué necesitas de mi, _mon petit_!

—Encárgate de Alfred, no tengo idea de los cuidados de un infante.

—Déjalo en mis capaces manos.

—En este momento debería estar rumbo a Inglaterra.

Francia expuso el hecho que Canadá fuera capaz de traer en calidad de prisionero a Inglaterra después de darle la paliza de su vida, que su eterno rival tendría bien merecida, de eso nadie en la habitación tenía duda. Matthew podía jugar con su condición de ser invisible ante los demás, sin embargo el anglosajón era imposible que pasara desapercibido. Para las personas sería extraño ver a un hombre amordazado con enormes cejas y la cara llena de golpes en la parte trasera de un automóvil con un conductor invisible.

En cuanto los jefes de estado se dieran cuenta de la ausencia de su nación, empezaría una cacería de locos, evitarían su salida del territorio cerrando las posibles vías de escape. Si era atrapado infraganti, debería dejar en libertad a su botín y enfrentar las graves consecuencias como una guerra. En caso que lograra escapar, sería acusado de secuestro de una nación aliada cuando se dieran cuenta que Matthew era el artífice de dicha acción, exigirían la entrega del prisionero o amenazarían con romper tratados internacionales entre ellos en el menor de los casos, si su respuesta era negativa irían a la guerra.

—Eso sin contar la presencia de los hermanos de Inglaterra en su hogar cuando llegues, por lo regular gustan molestarlo con el tema de la independencia de Estados Unidos —intervino México por primera vez en la conversación—. Ellos disfrutaran de la paliza que le darás, en eso no hay duda, sin embargo evitaran que te lo lleves así como así, querrán explicaciones que dudo que desees dar. Si revelas las acciones de Inglaterra, no sabes si apoyaran tu causa o defenderán a su hermano.

—Estoy de acuerdo con _Mexique_, debajo de todo ese desprecio que le tienen, puedo ver que hay algo de estima hacia _Angleterre_ y dudo que permitan a otros lastimarlo, solo ellos quieren tener ese monopolio.

—Sugiero hacer que Inglaterra venga a territorio conocido, tu residencia sería la mejor opción, controlarías hasta el más mínimo detalle. No levantaría sospechas frente los demás, después de todo Canadá e Inglaterra tienen una relación cordial. Puedes decir que necesitas verlo por alguna cuestión de la mancomunidad de naciones o alguna otra cosa, eso te tocara inventártelo, haces una invitación cordial para una visita a tu hogar y cuando llegue lo tomas prisionero, a cambio de su libertad exiges que vuelva a la normalidad a Alfred. Ya aquí puedes sacar toda tu ira con Inglaterra, no te impediré que le rompas la cara, si ese es tu deseo.

—_¡Mexique!_

—No te hagas el santo, Francia, que en la primera oportunidad que se te presente te vas a los golpes con Inglaterra en cada reunión de la ONU.

—¡Ese no es el punto!

—Guarden silencio, estoy llamando a Inglaterra.

**Londres, UK.**

Arthur estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, cada cierto tiempo bebía un sorbo de whisky, intentando relajarse sentado cerca de la chimenea. La incertidumbre hacia estragos en su vida laboral y personal, cosa que no paso desapercibido para sus jefes de estado, que en más de una ocasión preguntaron las razones de su actitud. Inglaterra desvió el tema en varias ocasiones cuando se acercaban a algo relacionado con Estados Unidos, lo cual no estaba tan alejado de la razón que realmente lo preocupaba. Ellos sabían que todo relacionado con el estadounidense, lo afectaba más de lo que aparentaba.

No tenia forma de saber si su plan había funcionado sin ponerse en evidencia. Internamente se debatía entre llamar a Alfred con la excusa de una disculpa por su ausencia en la celebración del aniversario de su independencia o dejar que las cosas fluyeran con normalidad y esperar que la noticia llegara a sus oídos. Deseaba confirmar el éxito de su plan, de ser así, declararía ante la ONU ser el mas apto para ayudar con la crianza de la joven nación, aludiendo a la larga relación historia que ambos tenían. De esta manera, enmendaría todos sus errores del pasado y evitaría que Alfred pensara en alejarse. También estaba la cuestión que varias naciones querrían hacerse con el pequeño, nadie dejaría pasar la oportunidad de tener esa mina de oro entre sus manos, no obstante tendrían que enfrentarse a todo el poder del Imperio Británico, nadie le arrebataría lo que era suyo por derecho.

Requeriría de aliados, el primero en su lista era el hermano de Estados Unidos: Canadá. Necesitaba tenerlo de su parte, si alguna nación planeaba obtener la representación humana de Estados Unidos, no tendría fácil acceso a Alfred, primero tendría que cruzar alguna de las fronteras. En este caso México tendría que ser agregado a la lista, la frontera sur era la más frágil. En gran parte los tratados y acuerdos bilaterales y tripartitos que México tenía con Estados Unidos y Canadá ayudarían, México no podría negarse sin ser acusado de no respetar los acuerdos internacionales de ayuda mutua.

El timbre de su teléfono saco de su ensimismamiento al anglosajón, era Canadá, sonrió maliciosamente, el destino estaba trabajando a su favor. El joven pedía su presencia en la capital de su nación, al parecer se necesitaban firmar algunos acuerdos pendientes entre ambos. Intentando ser lo mas neutral posible pregunto por Estados Unidos.

—Alfred esta furioso por tu ausencia en su fiesta, la reina había dicho que asistirías sin falta, estuvo a punto de ir a tu casa a reclamarte pero su jefe de estado lo evito. También esta decepcionado que no mandaras ningún regalo para compensar tu desaire —respondió Matthew, algo tenso. Por más que intentara aparentar tranquilidad, con los hechos aun frescos le era muy difícil.

El anglosajón suspiro, no había pasado desapercibido la tensión en la voz de Canadá, tal vez estuviera molesto por tener que lidiar con las consecuencias de su ausencia. Apostaba su mansión campestre que los vecinos de Estados Unidos tenían que soportar su mal humor en lo que restaba de la semana, conociendo a Alfred, a esta hora esos dos estarían hartos de escuchar el ridículo monologo de su vecino.

—Dile a tu hermano que deje de lloriquear, cuando vaya a verte, llevare un regalo para el.

—No es necesario, Arthur —dijo Matthew—. Alfred solo esta haciendo un berrinche, en cuanto le entregue sus hamburguesas favoritas, me regreso a mi residencia en Ottawa.

—Es necesario, tu hermano no dejara de recordármelo en cada ocasión que se presente.

—Esta bien, te espero mañana en la tarde.

—Dadlo por hecho, _good bye_ Canadá.

—_Au revouir._

Inglaterra busco una nueva botella de whiskey, necesitaba olvidar el rotundo fracaso de su grandioso plan. El destino era un hijo de puta, primero le quitaba a su Trece Colonias y después evitaba que recuperara lo que era suyo. Bebió un par de vasos para relajarse, era necesario pensar en volver a intentar su jugada, la modificaba para asegurar el éxito o abandonaba la partida sin más. Realmente en ese momento no tenia cabeza para pensar, aprovecharía que sus hermanos no estuvieran pegados a su puerta molestando con el tema de Alfred como cada año para descansar.

**Ottawa, Canadá.**

Arthur observaba las calles de la ciudad desde la ventana del taxi, en sus manos llevaba el regalo de Alfred. Era un regalo normal, sin ningún truco de por medio. No durmió en toda la noche pensando en sus acciones, de cierta forma fue estúpido enviar los dulces rellenos con la pócima de juventud con una nota que revelaba su identidad como el autor de dicha trampa, debió de enviar el regalo a nombre de alguien más como Canadá.

Decidió no exponerse de nueva cuenta, si intentaba realizar el mismo plan y obtenía la victoria, Canadá y el mundo sospecharían de su persona porque era el único que no veía con buenos ojos la celebración de Independencia de Alfred, varios sabían, especialmente sus antiguos rivales, que lo que más deseaba era tener en su poder al americano. Esto no significaba que no intentaría de nuevo recuperar a Alfred, por ahora solo esperaría una oportunidad para actuar.

Inglaterra bajo del taxi, dirigiéndose a la puerta de una bella residencia. Toco el timbre. Matthew apareció en la puerta con una tímida sonrisa.

—Adelante, Arthur.

—_Thanks._

Ambas naciones estuvieron hablando por alrededor de una hora sobre las especificaciones de los tratados, cuando llegaron a un acuerdo firmaron los papeles mientras tomaban el té.

—Inglaterra… —el rostro de Matthew se ensombreció— se lo que has hecho.

—¿A que te refieres, Matthew? —pregunto confundido.

—¡Eres el culpable de lo que sucede con Alfred!

—No entiendo… —Inglaterra sintió un escalofrió al ver una chispa de ira en las pupilas del joven rubio—. No es posible… —susurro, Canadá sabia todo. Después de todo su plan era todo un éxito.

Arthur quiso explicar como sucedieron las cosas, a su modo, claro. Sin embargo vio a Matthew saltar, usando el escritorio como punto de apoyo, y caer sobre su estomago, este no perdió ni un segundo en estampar sus puños en su rostro una y otra vez. En algún momento pensó que Canadá terminaría matándolo a golpes, estaba a un paso de la inconciencia cuando alguien en la habitación hablo.

—Lo necesitamos vivo.

No pudo reconocer quien era esa persona, Canadá aprovecho su letargo para golpearlo en el estomago, por inercia Inglaterra abrió la boca para soltar un quejido y un pañuelo de tela fue empujado de forma brusca dentro de su cavidad bocal, después colocaron una cinta adhesiva sobre sus labios para evitar que escupiera la mordaza. Arthur sintió sus muñecas y tobillos ser atados con la misma cinta adhesiva para después ser alzado en vilo como un costal de papas. Alzo la mirada encontrándose con los furiosos ojos de Canadá, este sonrió maliciosamente antes de estamparle un golpe en el rostro. Todo se volvió negro para el anglosajón.

.

**Notas mías.**

1.-El titulo del capitulo tiene que ver con Inglaterra, Escocia según el fandom lo llama conejo aunque no tengo idea del porque.

2.-Muy en el fondo los hermanos de Inglaterra lo aprecian, muy pero muy en el fondo.

3.-Inglaterra estaba ebrio cuando ideo su gran plan, así que no es de sorprenderse que deje varios cabos sueltos, ahora estando lucido se dio cuenta de sus errores. Le sucedió lo mismo que a Cersei Lannister cuando quiso fregarse a Margery Tyrell.

4.-Dark!Canadá hizo su primera aparición, les gusto como le rompió su mandarina en gajos a Inglaterra. A mi me encanto, el conejo se lo merecía.


	5. Cambio de rutina

Nos estaba muerta andaba de parranda –literalmente–, me fui a visitar a mis primos de Veracruz y nos fuimos por una barbacoa y unas chelas bien muertas, se suponía que era solo una semana pero termine agregándole días a mi viaje. Regrese hace dos días y me puse a escribir como loca.

Este capitulo se desarrolla desde el punto de vista de nuestro querido Alfred.

**Disclaimer:** La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a nuestro grandioso _sensei_ Hidekaz Himayura.

**Pareja:** UK x USA.

**Pareja entrometida:** México x Canadá.

**Aclaraciones:**

En letra normal, los eventos en tiempo presente.

En letra cursiva, los eventos en tiempo pasado.

Los diálogos en "…" son pensamientos del personaje.

.

**El caldero de las brujas.**

**4**

**Cambio de rutina.**

Alfred despertó un par de horas más tarde de lo habitual en su rutina diaria. La culpa era sin duda de su nuevo cuerpo. Hace cinco días que su hermano tenía bajo su poder a Inglaterra y dijo que volvería cuando tuviera la cura en sus manos. Como deseaba que Matthew regresara con la cura que lo volvería a la normalidad. Además le informaría que México era un niñero muy tirano, lo coloco en contra de su voluntad en la silla para niños que había comprado Francia el primer día.

—Pequeño Alfredo ya esta el desayuno.

—¡No me llames Alfredo!

—¡Que tierno eres, Alfredo~! —Chema jalo las mejillas del rubio al puro estilo de España.

—¡No soy tierno! —exclamo con un puchero en su infantil rostro, sin saberlo acababa de darle la razón a su vecino.

—Mis ojos ven otra cosa~

—¡Tus ojos mienten!

—Yo no soy quien utiliza lentes.

Alfred se quedo callado, su vecino ganaba por esta vez. Esto no se quedaría así. En la primera oportunidad que tuviera tomaría la revancha. Dejo eso de lado al ver un tazón de cereal con leche acompañado de fresas y plátanos cortados en trozos pequeños y hotcakes con miel de maple. No lo pensó mucho y dispuso a desayunar tranquilamente mientras veía las caricaturas.

Al terminar el desayuno Joseph cambio la televisión al canal de las noticias para comprobar si hablaban sobre hechos extraños en el mundo. Ambos vieron que los meteorólogos del país aun seguían sin saber la razón de la repentina tormenta eléctrica ocurrida en días anteriores cuando amaneció despejado y sin señal alguna se desato una tormenta, mencionaron que no fue el único hecho extraño ocurrido en el mundo al parecer en Canadá hubo fuertes ventiscas de nieve y en Reino Unido hace unos días rompió su propio record de lluvias con tormenta eléctrica.

Alfred se pregunto que dirían los ciudadanos si supieran que todo se debía a las emociones violentas de los representantes de sus territorios con ayuda de la magia. Quien fuera el pobre idiota que lo mencionara terminaría en un hospital psiquiátrico en el minuto que terminara la oración.

El timbre de la casa ahogo los comentarios de los conductores del noticiero.

—Quédate aquí, ahora vuelvo.

El pequeño Estados Unidos solo asintió, jugo un rato cambiando canales hasta que se aburrió y apago la televisión.

México regreso con una gran caja cuyo contenido era documentos que adivinaba Henry le envió para que los revisara y firmara. Alfred vio a Joseph leer muy concentrado cada documento y mascullar lo que presumía debía ser insultos a ratos, no pudo evitar recordar a Inglaterra.

Encontró un blog de notas y unos lápices de colores, sin nada que hacer se dispuso a dibujar hombres de palitos sumergiéndose poco a poco en su mente.

Alfred no sabía como reaccionar a su nueva condición. Hace mucho tiempo que dejo de ser un niño y francamente no deseaba revivir de nuevo la infancia. Odiaba la idea de sentirse indefenso por causa de este cuerpo pequeño que poseía. Estaba atrapado en un cuerpo que respondía física y emocionalmente como un niño, por suerte aun conservaba todos sus recuerdos desde que nació hasta el final del día de su cumpleaños. No imaginaba como sería tener la mente de un niño sin recuerdos, sería un desastre para si mismo y para sus ciudadanos. Era difícil manejar un cuerpo infantil cuando se esta acostumbrado a un cuerpo adulto, no obstante en cuatro días logro acostumbrarse a hacer lo más básico en ese cuerpo.

Otra cuestión que lo molesto era la comida, con la excusa que era un niño de tres años, Francia y México decretaron que se alimentaria en base a una dieta especialmente diseñada para niños de su edad. Eso significaba olvidarse de su alimento favorito, intento hacerlos cambiar de opinión pero esos villanos mantuvieron su postura y por si fuera poco Canadá los apoyo. Como detestaba ser niño de nuevo, odiaba estar sujeto a las decisiones de los demás.

La sola idea de estar a merced de alguien más lo enfermaba, no derramo su propia sangre para que al final sus ciudadanos y el mismo fueran sometidos de nuevo. El era libre, tanto como cualquier representación humana de una nación puede llegar a serlo. Ahora toda esa libertad podía ser despojada por cualquier nación que deseara tener en sus manos todo lo que le pertenecía. No podía permitirlo, primero los destruiría a todos, Inglaterra sería el primero.

Pensar en Arthur era doloroso, era difícil creer que el anglosajón deseara su destrucción. Estaba seguro que el día que perdiera su libertad a manos de alguien más, él moriría. No quería creer que Inglaterra fue capaz de algo tan ruin, no obstante las pruebas eran una bofetada a la cara a su clara negación. Dolería menos si Inglaterra le declarará la guerra de frente en medio de alguna reunión mundial teniendo como testigos a todas las naciones.

Alfred observo las hojas arrancadas del blog, las primeras estaban llenas de los señores de palitos y sus siguientes dibujos fueron: Inglaterra era alcanzado por un rayo, Inglaterra era perseguido por Rusia con una sonrisa macabra mientras blandía su letal grifo, Inglaterra atrapado en las garras de la versión adulta del oso polar de Matthew y del jaguar de Joseph mientras gritaba suplicando piedad, Inglaterra nadando en el río Hudson con zapatos de cemento entre otros escenarios dignos de sus películas de terror.

A primera vista se pensaría que era algún tipo de castigo por haberse vuelto independiente o una forma retorcida de mostrarle que seguía siendo un niño por mucho que tuviera siglos de vida. Sin embargo la realidad era otra. Dudaba que su hermano, tan alterado como estaba por la situación se diera cuenta de las verdaderas intenciones de Inglaterra. Tal vez lo subestimaba y Canadá sabía muy bien la razón. De los otros dos no tenía dudas: Francia conocía muy bien a Inglaterra y lo supo al instante, en cambio México expreso en una conversación que Inglaterra salió más listo que España a la hora de intentar recuperar los territorios que tuvo en su poder en el pasado.

Inglaterra estaba dispuesto a todo para tener a su ex colonia de nuevo bajo su poder.

—Alfredo, te has puesto a pensar como vas a manejar esta situación con tu jefe de estado y tu gobierno.

La voz de México lo saco de sus cavilaciones. La pregunta le tomo por sorpresa, la razón distaba de no pensar en como decirle a su jefe de estado que ahora era un niño, la cuestión era: desde que estaba en esta loca situación, Matthew y sus cómplices se encargaron de la realización de los planes para resolver el problema sin preguntarle su opinión. Lo cual era más que evidente que lo tenía muy molesto a tal punto que no se despidió de su hermano cuando este fue a dar caza a Inglaterra acompañado de Francia. Desde el primer día pidió vacaciones a su jefe de estado, este acepto algo reticente, por su parte el prometió acudir en su ayuda si se presentaba una situación critica para la nación. Dudaba que le dieran meses de vacaciones si la búsqueda y la preparación de la cura se prolongaban por tiempo indefinido.

—Matthew —dijo mirando a la nada—. El tomara mi lugar.

Matthew era su hermano, eran muy parecidos físicamente, salvo algunas diferencias como el color de los ojos, el estilo de cabello y por supuesto sus personalidades podían decirse eran las dos caras de una moneda, aunque en algunos aspectos eran parecidos. Cuba solía confundirlos siempre. Canadá podía hacerse pasar por Estados Unidos ante el mundo y estaba seguro que nadie notaria la diferencia. El único problema que veía era la aparente invisibilidad de Matthew, sintió un poco de remordimiento, en demasiadas ocasiones se olvidaba de la presencia de su hermano aun estando en la misma habitación. Estaba seguro que Canadá aceptaría.

—Dime todas las cosas que las demás naciones saben de tu persona —dijo México tomando un blog de notas y un bolígrafo de la mesa—. También menciona las cosas que las naciones creen sobre ti y lo que opinas de eso. Esto ayudara a Matthew a actuar como tú lo harías frente a los otros sin que alguien note que es un Alfred falso.

—Ok.

El próximo par de horas Alfred narró una biografía de si mismo al tiempo que Joseph escribía en el blog de notas cada palabra. Al final el moreno puso sus propias impresiones y aunque quiso ver cuales eran, este no se lo permitió.

—¿Vas a informar a tu jefe de estado que Matthew te reemplazara o el también permanecerá en la oscuridad en este asunto?

—Mi jefe debe saberlo.

—Llámalo cuando Matthew acepte el plan.

—Llegara pronto —dijo con convicción.

—Como pasa el tiempo, es hora de comer.

Alfred abrió los ojos horrorizado, aun tenia fresca en su memoria los eventos de su primer día de convivencia con México.

—_Alfredo, abre grande la boca que viene el trenecito~_

—_¡No quiero! —quien se creía su vecino para colocarlo en una silla para niños, el era Estados Unidos, héroe del mundo, nadie podía humillarlo de esa manera._

—_El caldo de pollo con verduras esta delicioso._

—_¡Quiero ham-hambuguesas!_

—_Nada de hamburguesas, debes tener una dieta sana ¿No quieres ser sano y fuerte cuando seas grande? _

—_¡Quiero hambuguesas! _

—_No~ _

—_¡Quiero hambuguesas! —grito al tiempo que aventó la mitad de una zanahoria hecha puré a su vecino a la cara. Fue muy gracioso y hasta el moreno se rio, lo cual no le agrado nada._

—_Mira aquí viene el avioncito~ _

—_¡Quiero hambuguesas! —grito al tiempo que aventó las cosas comestibles que tuvo al alcance por toda la estancia._

_El mexicano se alejo para limpiarse el rostro con una toalla, agarro un frasco de color ámbar y una cuchara limpia acercándose lentamente a Alfred con una sonrisa. _

—_Cuando regrese Mateo se va a enterar que no quieres comer._

_Alfred no dijo nada, si Joseph le decía a Matthew que se negó a comer e hizo un desastre en la cocina, estaba seguro que su hermano se enfadaría y eso era terrible para el. Esa sonrisa no le daba buena espina y le provoco un escalofrió en la espalda. Esa sonrisa le recordó mucho a España en la guerra que sostuvieron a finales del siglo XIX. Abrió la boca para protestar vivamente al ver que el moreno llenaba la cuchara con el liquido amarillo pálido del frasco, el no estaba enfermo y que se abstuviera de pensar que se tomaría el contenido del frasco, cuando sintió una cuchara dentro de su boca. Un liquido de sabor horrible bajo por su garganta al tiempo que tosía._

—_No vas a levantarte de la mesa hasta que te acabes toda la comida y vete olvidando del postre, estas castigado Alfredo._

_Alfred quiso gritar su desacuerdo pero la mirada que le mando México prometía más que una cucharada de algo desagradable si no atendía a su demanda. Termino el nuevo plato de caldo con verduras en silencio y maldiciendo a Inglaterra por enésima vez._

Esta vez el pequeño Estados Unidos decidió no tentar su suerte, no deseaba más cosas desagradables en su boca y quería comer postre. Comieron en silencio, intercambiando de vez en cuando comentarios cortos hasta derivar en una conversación agradable, todos sobre lo que estarían haciendo Canadá y Francia en ese momento con Inglaterra. Al terminar la comida volvió a tomar ese liquido amarillo como desde el primer día, hizo una mueca, quien se le ocurrió fabricar este producto para inocentes niños esperaba que estuviera en el infierno o cuando recuperara su antiguo cuerpo el se encargaría de hacerle pagar por esto.

El timbre de un celular interrumpió la conversación. Era su hermano. Joseph hablo por cinco minutos antes de pasarle el aparato.

—¿Matt?

Alfred sonrió. Matthew en esos momentos estaba preparando la cura a su problema de extrema juventud. Hablaron cerca de media hora antes que su hermano se despidiera para continuar con su trabajo.

.

**Notas mías.**

1.-Alfred esta atrapado en un cuerpo infantil, sin embargo su mente esta intacta. Al ser un adulto en el cuerpo de un niño se le dificulta controlar el cuerpo que habita.

2.-A los niños les gusta dibujar a esa edad. En pruebas psicológicas piden a los niños dibujar su entorno familiar. Use este recurso para demostrar el sentir de Estados Unidos respecto al responsable de su nueva vida: los dibujos de Alfred muestran un gran resentimiento por Arthur: Al principio Alfred lo ve como Arthur, alguien cercano; conforme avanzan sus divagaciones termina viéndolo como Inglaterra, un extraño, el culpable de ser un niño, alguien indefenso.

3.-En la época de los gánster, estos colocaban los pies de los traidores y soplones en recipientes que eran llenados con cemento fresco, esperaban que se endureciera la mezcla y eran arrojados al rio de su preferencia. Alfred tiene el deseo de castigar a Inglaterra por sus acciones.

4.-La guerra hispano-estadounidense ocurrió en 1898. Fue muy corta. Estados Unidos y los rebeldes cubanos ganaron. Al final de la guerra Cuba declaro su independencia de España quedando bajo la tutela de USA, además España se vio obligada a ceder Puerto Rico, Filipinas y Guam al vencedor quien las convirtió en sus dependencias coloniales y vender otras posesiones territoriales en Medio Oriente al Imperio Alemán.

5.-Lo que Alfred toma es emulsión de Scott: aceite de hígado de bacalao suministrado a los niños como suplemento dietético. Mi madre nos torturaba a mi hermano y a mí con esto.

6.-México en modo madre mexicana: Amenazar con acusarte con tu papá (en este caso Canadá) si no la obedeces, no permitirte levantarte de la mesa hasta que termines tu comida y dejarte sin postre como castigo. Si quieres replicar te da una mirada de advertencia: abres la boca para protestar, empeoraras tu situación, aumentare tu castigo y una chancla volara en tu dirección.

Extra: Alfred llama a México Joseph porque puede y Chema le llama Alfredo por lo mismo.

Nos vemos el próximo capitulo, chamacos.


	6. Cambio de rutina II

**Excentricaluli**,este capitulo esta dedicado a ti.

**Disclaimer:** La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a nuestro grandioso _sensei_ Hidekaz Himayura.

**Pareja:** UK x USA.

**Pareja entrometida:** México x Canadá.

**Aclaraciones:**

En letra normal, los eventos en tiempo presente.

En letra cursiva, los eventos en tiempo pasado.

.

**El caldero de las brujas.**

**6**

**Cambio de rutina II.**

Alfred estaba muy feliz, Joseph lo llevaría al parque que se encontraba a unas cuantas calles de su hogar temporal.

Desde el primer día, Matthew se encargo de encontrar un pequeño departamento amueblado en un barrio seguro al que su niñera y el mismo debieron mudarse lo más pronto posible con el fin de hacer creíbles sus vacaciones. Era necesario alejarse de su residencia oficial por el tiempo que durara como un infante.

En estos momentos su gobierno creía que estaba de vacaciones buscando la ciudad perdida de una antigua civilización en alguna selva de México. Por su parte Joseph le había dicho a Henry que lo acompañaría para evitar que terminara devorado por algún pariente de Balam o perdido en medio de la selva. En la supuesta expedición se encontraban Matthew, Francis e Inglaterra. Como Henry no quería ningún escandalo a nivel internacional en su mandato concedió los días de asueto que su nación amablemente pidió.

Era la primera vez que saldría del departamento desde que se instalaron. Un día más encerrado entre cuatro paredes y se volvería loco. Escribió en su blog de notas "No salir de casa" debajo de una gran lista de cosas que no podía hacer por su condición y que se lo cobraría muy caro a Inglaterra en cuanto volviera a la normalidad.

Después de la comida Joseph le ordeno tomarse la cucharada de la famosa emulsión de Scott, cosa que hizo, de negarse estaba seguro que su niñera cancelaria la salida al parque, cerró los ojos, todo era por salir de esas cuatro paredes.

Alfred negó rotundamente salir en una carriola o algo por el estilo antes que a su niñera se le ocurriera sugerirlo. México recalco que se vería adorable en la carriola que había comparado Matthew, seria un desperdicio no usarla, pero estuvo de acuerdo en que fueran caminando hasta el parque. A metros de llegar, Alfred reconsidero haber traído la carriola, estaba cansado de caminar y no estaba seguro de soportar el camino de regreso.

Joseph lo llevo cerca de los columpios advirtiéndole que evitara ir a otro lugar lejos de su vista sin decirle nada, si quería ir al baño debía decirle, por supuesto que protesto, el era lo suficiente mayor para ir al baño por su cuenta. México dijo que podría perderse o ser secuestrado por algún loco y Matthew se sentiría triste si desaparecía sin dejar rastro. Alfred asintió. México sugirió que de desobedecer no volvería a salir ni a la esquina en el tiempo que Canadá estuviera de viaje. Antes de irse su niñera lo subió al columpio más cercano y dio el empujón suficiente para empezar a balancearse de adelante hacia atrás.

Alfred agradecía no tener una niñera inglesa, las niñeras que Inglaterra trajo par encargarse de el en su infancia eran muy estrictas, prohibían hacer cosas divertidas y para ellas todo era etiqueta y arduas jornadas de estudios. Hasta ahora el mayor problema que tenía con Joseph era que no le permitiera comer hamburguesas y beber coca cola, pasar el día jugando videojuegos, declararle la guerra a Inglaterra, bañarse solo, ver películas de terror en la noche, dormir hasta altas horas de la noche entre otras cosas.

Casi grita, cosa indigna de un héroe como él, cuando una niña mayor toco su hombro mirándolo fijamente antes de decir que no lo había visto por el lugar y preguntando cual era su nombre.

—Alfred.

—Soy Hannah.

Hannah aparentaba unos cinco años, su cabello era castaño y sus ojos eran de un azul muy parecido a cierta nación que conocía. Era imposible, en otras circunstancias diría que era la hija secreta de _France_ y _Spain_. Intento recordar si Francis tuvo algún amorío con _Spain_ pero no recordaba más que una supuesta camaradería entre ambos. Más tarde preguntaría a su niñera sobre el asunto.

Iniciaron una conversación trivial donde se entero que Hannah era hija única, sus padres estaban divorciados y vivía con su madre. Por su parte Alfred dijo que vivía con su hermano Matthew, _Supercat _y la novia de su hermano, sonrió, Joseph era la novia de Matthew aunque esa asignación molestara a su vecino y estaba seguro que si se enteraba lo castigaría haciéndole beber la botella entera de emulsión Scoott.

Ambos estuvieron columpiándose un buen rato, jugaron en el sube y baja, se deslizaron en los toboganes y subieron a todos los juegos que tuvieron a su alcance. Hannah sugirió ir a la otra sección del parque donde había más juegos. El estuvo de acuerdo. Antes de irse tenia que avisar a su niñera o tenia que ir despidiéndose de volver a ver a su nueva amiga. Al llegar a los asientos donde se encontraba su vecino contuvo la risa. Era divertido ver a varias madres solteras coqueteando con la novia de Matthew, Joseph al verlo lo utilizo de escudo para alejarlas. Las mujeres se la pasaron apretando sus mejillas, diciendo que era tierno y algunas le daban miradas rencorosas cuando su vecino no las veía. Alfred les saco la lengua en respuesta, cosa que las irrito.

—¡Qué lindo es tu hijo!

Alfred sintió como sus mejillas se ruborizaban ante las palabras de una mujer de ojos azules y cabellera rojiza, muy bonita.

—Alfred es un niño muy lindo —dijo Joseph sonriendo al notar el sonrojo en su rostro y ensancho su sonrisa al percatarse de la mirada digna de un basilisco que le enviaba intentando hacerlo callar, cosa que estaba lejos de funcionar al parecer—. El único error que veo a su afirmación señorita es el que Alfred sea hijo mío.

—¿Es algún pariente?

La mujer pensaba que seria un primo, el hijo del padre o madre de Joseph con su nuevo cónyuge y que se parecía físicamente a este último o algún pariente lejano.

—Mi hermano en ley, de hecho —respondió México, con ello aclaraba que estaba en una relación romántica y que su pequeña persona era un pariente político. Alfred se pregunto que dirían esas mujeres si se enteraban que la imagen que se estaban formando en sus mentes debería ser un hombre y no una mujer.

—¡Oh que dulce! —dijo una mujer rubia de ojos azules, Hannah estaba jalándole la falda intentando llamar su atención. Su pequeña amiga debía parecerse a su padre, de su madre solo heredo los ojos—. Tu novia debe sentirse muy afortunada contigo por cuidar de su hermano pequeño.

—No tengo ninguna hermana —aclaro Alfred dando una mirada inocente a las mujeres ahí reunidas, sin embargo Joseph debía intuir que su verdadero propósito era revelar algunas cosas de su vida privada. Era hora de vengarse por la dieta infernal y a la tiranía a la que había sido sometido por su malvada niñera—. Solo tengo a Matt.

Las caras de las mujeres, en especial las madres solteras y lo que intuía como mujeres sin compromisos eran graciosas, lucían muy decepcionadas al saber que no tenían ninguna posibilidad con Joseph. Matthew podría agradecerle por alejar de su novio a las madres, hermanas y tías solteras de sus futuros compañeros de juegos, se conformaba con que dejaran arrojar a Inglaterra a un pantano con hambrientos caimanes. Otras sonreían felices, un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, sus sonrisas le recordaban demasiado a la reacción de Hungría cuando se entero de la relación mas que amistosa que existía entre Holanda y Portugal, hombres que instalaron cámaras de seguridad en sus casas por consejo de Bélgica. En ese momento entendió porque Matthew le advertido sobre decirle a las otras naciones de su relación con Joseph, cosa que se supo meses después. No se sabía exactamente quien había comenzado el rumor, no obstante el día siguiente de ser la noticia del momento en la cumbre panamericana, su hermano instalo cámaras de seguridad en su residencia y México dijo que si intentaban infiltrarse en su casa se llevarían varias sorpresas no muy agradables.

—Matthew no es mi novio —imagino la cara de su hermano cuando se enterara que su supuesto novio lo negaba frente a otras personas, en especial mujeres bonitas. Alguien dormiría en la caseta del perro muy pronto—. Estoy felizmente casado con Matthew.

Alfred estaba seguro que su rostro mostraba su sorpresa. La sonrisa en el rostro de Joseph era insoportable, le restregaba saber algo que el debería saber. Eso no podría ser verdad, Matthew no se casaría sin decírselo, su presencia era esencial en la ceremonia. El seria el invitado de honor. El debía ser el padrino de bodas de Matthew. Como desearía recordar si las leyes en Canadá permitían la unión civil entre dos personas del mismo sexo. Quería gritar pero la voz estaba atrapada en su garganta. México se dio cuenta de su aturdimiento, se despidió por los dos de las mujeres entrometidas que deseaban saber los detalles de su enlace matrimonial, aludiendo que se hacia tarde y Alfred necesitaba descansar.

—No es verdad —dijo Alfred cuando llegaron a la puerta del departamento.

—No estoy casado con Matthew, es verdad. Sin embargo somos felices juntos. Dije esa mentira a esas mujeres del parque para evitar que la próxima vez que vayamos se me acerquen con intenciones románticas. Solo me interesa tu hermano.

—¿Te casaras con Matthew?

—Aprendí que en esta vida no hay que dar las cosas por hecho. No se si me casare con Matthew algún día. Lo único que se es que serás el padrino de bodas si eso sucede, Matthew no permitirá que nadie ocupe ese lugar. Estoy seguro que Francis será uno de los testigos.

Alfred mentiría si dijera que esas palabras no lograron tranquilizarlo. El siempre estaría en la vida de Matthew, no importara lo que pasara. Lo sabía muy bien. Francis estaría decepcionado por no competir y ganar el puesto de testigo de bodas a Inglaterra y después restregárselo en la cara por la eternidad. Era una lastima que dicho espectáculo no fuera posible, como disfrutaría ver a Inglaterra con uno o ambos ojos morados. Matthew tal vez nunca le perdonaría a Inglaterra por haber expuesto a su persona a grandes peligros, así que estaba descartado como posible testigo. El mismo no sabia si lo perdonaría, en estos momentos solo quería verlo sufrir.

—Incluso el innombrable no tendrá cara para protestar por la elección de Matthew.

—¿El innombrable?

—Inglaterra —su niñera debió ver la mueca en su cara ante la mención del causante de su tragedia porque dijo—: No te preocupes, Matthew conseguirá la cura. En menos de lo que piensas estarás diciéndole a Inglaterra: Quiero jugar un juego.

Alfred pestaño confundido. Como era que su vecino sabia de sus intenciones de hacerle pagar a Inglaterra por su desgracia.

—Tienes talento, yo no podría retractar a la perfección al innombrable. Esas cejas son su sello personal.

Sus dibujos.

La saga de Saw era una inspiración a la hora de planear tomar justicia sobre Inglaterra. Necesitaba ver de nuevo las películas aunque le provocaran pesadillas a la hora de dormir, pero era un precio que estaba dispuesto a pagar. Ahora que recordaba Jigsaw tenia a sus pupilos para ayudarlo en sus planes, necesitaba hacer una lista de naciones que podrían ayudarlo a realizar sus propios planes.

—Quiero ver Saw.

—Esta bien, esto se queda entre nosotros.

Alfred asintió emocionado.

.

**Notas mías.**

1.-Recuerden que a Alfred le fascina la arqueológica, de esta forma no sería difícil creer para su jefe de estado que su nación fuera en busca de una ciudad perdida en sus vacaciones. Alfred es prácticamente el hijo perdido de Indiana Jones.

2.-Alfred se encuentra en la segunda etapa de las **cinco etapas del duelo**: Ira. No les sorprenda que planee vengarse de Inglaterra y quiera hacerlo de las maneras más dolorosas posibles, y sus películas son una fuente de ideas excelente aunque no todas factibles. El final de la primera etapa –negación– se pudo apreciar en el capitulo anterior.

3.-¡México modo madre mexicana ha vuelto!

4.-Las niñeras o mejor dicho las institutrices inglesas tienen esa fama de ser muy estrictas.

5.-Hannah es en realidad Andorra, se encuentra entre España y Francia, su hija… ¡Es broma!

6.-Supercat es Neko!USA.

7.-Hungría es el país con mayor producción de pornografía gay. Hungría es toda un fujoshi.

8.-¿Alguien capto las insinuaciones al FraIn y NethPort?

9.-Alfred es un excelente dibujante porque USA es un gran productor de comics.

**Extra:** Como cuando quieres sacar los trapos sucios de un pariente o amigo frente a una gran concurrencia para vengarte y el sorprendido eres tú. #MeLaAplicaronComoAlfred.

Si has estado en alguna de las situaciones al igual que Alfredo comenta con:

#LoQueHagoParaSalirDeParranda.

#MeLasPagarasInglaterra.

#MéxicoEsPeorQueMiMadre.

#AmoElFraIn.

#AmoElNethPort.

#SoyFujoshiComoHungría.

#MiHermanoNoMeInvitoASuBoda.

#QuieroIrALaBodaDelSiglo.

#InglaterraEstaVetado.

#ConspirandoConElNovioDeMiHermano.

#NocheDePijamada.

#SufreInglaterraSufre.


End file.
